Dark Castle Entertainment
Dark Castle Entertainment is a division of Silver Pictures, a production house affiliated with Warner Bros. (1999–2013) and Universal Pictures (2014–present). It was formed in 1999 by Joel Silver, Robert Zemeckis, and Gilbert Adler. Susan Downey was the Vice President of Development until February 2009, a term running congruent to her tenure as a VP of Production at parent company Silver Pictures. It's first film is House on Haunted Hill (1999 film). Dark Castle Entertainment's name pays homage to William Castle, a horror filmmaker from the 1950s and 1960s. When first formed, the goal was to remake Castle's horror films (very similar to another production company Platinum Dunes). After two remakes, it moved on to producing original material, along with remakes of non-Castle films. Starting with RocknRolla, the company began producing films in genres other than horror. Initially, most of the company's films were mostly critically panned, however recently their films have been received better by critics, including RocknRolla, Orphan, Splice and Unknown. Trivia *The warning screen in the start before the logo, ended with'' "OR ELSE!"'' Video Watch If you dare! Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare .due to the dragon and the animation. The still version is rated none. Category:Logos that make Bowser (SMB) fall off his bridge Category:Logos that make Sam Puckett cry Category:Logos that make Keith poop his pants to Tetris Worlds Aludra Depth Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Awesome logos Category:Over-The-Top AWESOMENESS Category:The BEST scary logos BY FAR! Category:Entertainment Category:Logos that make Avatar Aang cry Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Who the fuck are you? Katara. Who? Your worst fucking nightmare! Urghh! ( Category:Logos that Scare Erza Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar and the Firelord Category:Logos that scare Scooby-Doo Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Dragon Logos Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Castle Logos Category:LIGHTNING! Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry Category:Logos that make you wanna fuck you out that Goofy shits his pants and Mmmmm...creamy! And then Peppa pig meme Category:Logos that makes madeline angry Category:Logos that scares muppet babies Category:Logos that awake zombies (pvz) Category:ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Castles Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Mum? Category:Very very Dragon Logos Category:Logos that make tsuyu turn into mustard Category:Logos that make Kevin angry Category:Logos that make Shoto turn into marinara sauce Category:Logos that scare Krisia Todorova Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Children who act like Robbie Rotten from LazyTown Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:D Category:A Category:R Category:K Category:Ca Category:S Category:T Category:L Category:E Category:En Category:Ter Category:Ta Category:I Category:N Category:M Category:Ent Category:Taken by puzzle mana Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that make Sans and Papyrus Confused